Deception
by Porcelain Prayer
Summary: AU. It started off as a bet. And, like all bets, it went too far... much too far. DMHG.


**Disclaimer**: It is rather unfortunate...but I must admit...it is hard... but...I'm...not J.K. Rowling. And while we're on this subject, I'm... not making any money either.

**Title**: Deception

**Rating**: M. So if you're not mature, don't read!

**Summary**: AU. It started off as a bet. And, like all bets, it went too far... much too far. DM/HG.

**A/N**: Well, well. My first stab at a Hermione/Draco story. The story won't be cut into chapters, but Acts, like in a play.

I'd like to know how I'm doing, so reviews are _greatly_ appreciated. But I won't beg or plead from them (Erm, in _this_ story) However, if you do choose to review, please be gentle, I'm not one known to cope well from flames. Constructive criticism is welcome, of course, but there's a fine line between giving one advice and slamming for pure enjoyment...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find---how about---up a tree?"_

-Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Oh! I remember that day like it was any other!"

"Yes, it was an amusing day, don't you think?"

"But Potter didn't get chucked out, so it wasn't the best, now, was it?"

The seventh year Slytherins sat around their common room, in their usual high backed chairs around the fireplace, cackling as they listened to their new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, re-live the first day of Flying lessons held in their first year. His usual gloating did not cease since then, but anyone who was anyone knew better than to speak so. Pansy Parkinson was leaning up against Malfoy's knees, staring into the fire. She had heard the story many times herself, and didn't seem as interested as she would have normally been. Blaise Zambini was chuckling half-heartily, sucking on his cigarette every now and then. Crabbe and Goyle, however, we're gauffing loudly like maniacs. No doubt on Malfoy's orders.

"Oh yes, Saint Potter. Seven years and Dumbledore's boy still roams around here like he owns the damn place. Disgusting," Malfoy ended, shifting his legs so Pansy would move. He smirked as she scooted over to his left, and he rose, towering above all of them.

"It is a shame," he began, walking to elaborately carved mantel and resting his arm upon it, looking at the group around him, " that Potter hasn't been thrown out by now, don't you think?"

"Mhm," Blaise said, reaching for his copy of the Evening Prophet.

"Yes," Pansy answered immediately, gazing up at him adoringly.

"Uh, yuh huh," answered Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco reached across the ledge for his forgotten butterbeer, and took a swig, deep in thought. He frowned as if not interested in his beverage, and set it down with a soft _clink_.

"So why don't we _do_ something about it then?"

"You've already tried that before, remember Draco?" said a skinny looking boy who had just entered through the stretch of blank wall behind them. He was splashed with what looked like ink, indicating that he had either just came back from a run-in with Peeves or a detention with McGonagall. "In first year- that duel at midnight?"

"That's the problem, Nott," Draco said, looking annoyed. "I was in first year. All that was just kiddy-stuff. We're in seventh year now."

"Yeah," Nott began and rolled his eyes. " And Potters got seven years worth of Dumbledore tucked under his belt. Face it, what your asking is impossible. Plus- Potter's about to get what he deserves. Let the Dark Lord take care of him, won't you?"

"I'm not saying finish him off you twit," Draco snarled. "I just mean, a push in the right direction. Get him out of all this protection and admiration..."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly. Nott sighed.

"Alright," Nott sighed. " I just hope you know what you're doing, is all."

"Who says I'm going to do anything?" Draco launched. "Yet," he added.

"Oh, I didn't expect you would," Nott said, a strange glint in his eyes. He seemed to be egging him on. And worse- it looked like it was working.

"Oh, and I bet you would," Draco laughed. Crabbe and Goyle again gauffed at his side. Nott shot them a scathing look.

"Actually, I suppose I would, if I _really_ wanted too," Nott said, fingering his wand carefully. He smiled, trying to look modest. " But it's not in my interest, really..."

Draco laughed again.

"Yeah. OK."

"You calling me a liar?" Nott questioned, his fingers lingering at the end of his wand. Malfoy smiled.

"Look at us," his smile became wider. "Fighting when we could be planning."

"Planning? I told you Draco, I'm not interested."

"But I thought you said, 'I could if I _really_ wanted too.' " He put a rather large emphasis on 'really'.

"And I stand by what I said," Nott said, taking a step forward. "But this isn't a game Draco. This is some serious shit."

"Ha! Well, Nott, why not make it a game?"

"I don't fancy getting kicked out of here before my N.E.W.T.S are done, mate. Especially over a game."

"Oh come on, it'll be_ fun_."

"So, what is it you want Draco? Me to get Potter out of here for you? And what do I get? No offense, but I'm not either one of your bozo's."

Crabbed and Goyle looked at each other, then stood up, crackling their knuckles threateningly. Draco pushed them back into their seats and turned to Nott.

"Who said you're not getting anything out of this?" Draco blinked.

"C'mon guys, this is... so stupid..." Pansy said, who looked as though she was regretting speaking at all from the look Draco shot her. " I mean, lets just get through our final year in one piece."

"Shut it," Draco snapped, and looked back to Nott. "Well?" he demanded.

Nott seemed to be considering the matter. After a moment he asked, " And what do I get out of it?"

"I don't know. Anything," Draco answered lamely. Nott smiled crookedly.

"Well, this is a _game,_" he sneered. " I suppose we could just settle it as a bet, eh? I mean, I'm not risking my neck until I get whatever my share of the deal is. And I'm not tempted by your daddy's gold anymore," he added, as Draco rummaged through his pockets, which were jingling with were no doubt galleons.

"A bet?" Draco asked. "Alright then. A bet it is. So lets settle it. You want me to what? Slip a canary cream in McGonagalls evening pudding or what?"

"No, no. No childish tactics here. I want you to do something really _humiliating._"

"I'm not kissing any guys, if that's what you getting at," Malfoy added quickly, at the look of dawning thought on Nott's face.

"Not boys, no," Nott smiled again, his yellow teeth shining against the flames. "There are worse things..."

"What?" Draco asked quickly. "No animals either!" he added quickly, thinking of the Forbidden forest.

"No, not animals."

"But then there's nothing as foul-" he stopped dead, a look of absolute horror dawning on his face as well.

"Then you mean- no-"

Pansy sat up straight. Crabbed and Goyle stiffened.

"You don't mean," Malfoy whispered. "Surely not..."

"Granger."

"No way!" Malfoy and pansy yelled together. They looked at each other before facing him.

"He is _not_ going near that scum!" Pansy shrieked, finally standing up and facing Nott.

"He _is_," Nott laughed, "if he wants me to do this 'so-called' bet."

"Your- that's horrible, mate. Even for you-"

"Stop it Draco, you're making me blush."

"Come off it," Pansy said, looking from one to the other. " You're not going anywhere near that Mudblood, Draco. I refuse." She stated as if it ended the discussion.

"You're not to tell me what to do."

"What? Draco!" she sounded scandalized. "You sound as if you're considering this!"

"And what if I am?" he rounded on her. " What does it concern you? You're not my girlfriend, Pansy."

"I'm just as well!" she said, growing pink in the cheeks. Draco looked away from her. There was a very thick line between messing around with Pansy and having a relationship with her. Instead, he turned to Nott who seemed extremely amused.

"So, what is it? You want me to kiss the Mudblood? Is that it?"

"No Draco," he said softly. " I want you to sleep with her."

There was ringing silence throughout the room. Pansy shrieked again and fell back into Draco's empty chair. Crabbe and Goyle stopped cracking their knuckles and started staring from Malfoy to Nott, mouths agape. Blaise set down his prophet, and threw his cigarette into the fire. The fire itself seemed to die down, sending a chill through out the cold room.

"You, what?" Draco finally managed to sputter.

"I want you to sleep with her. And I want proof too."

"How do you expect me to prove it-"

"WHAT?" Pansy bellowed, abandoning her infamous shriek. Her face as no longer a delicate shade of pink, but a deep, dark red. " NOW, REALLY! DRACO, HOW CAN YOU EVEN CONSIDER THIS? IT'S ABSURD, IT'S DISGUSTING, IT'S-"

"A bet," finished Nott coolly, looking from Pansy to Draco, both who looked like they were about to faint. " A nice, little bet. Now, you asked how to prove it. I suggest a photo, a confession, anything of the sort."

"This is evil," Draco said, nudging a close to tears Pansy out of the way so he could sit. " Mad. You're really mad, you know that Nott?"

"So you'll do it?" he asked eagerly.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Well, yeah I guess. But only!" he suddenly yelled. " because I want Potty out of here once and for all. Like you said, I want our final year to be a great one. And I suppose if we can screw up Grangers' as well, it's a bonus."

"I can't believe you," Pansy whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. And she ran to the spiraling staircase that led deeper down the school to her dormitory and disappeared.

"So," Nott continued as if nothing had happened. " Lets set this straight, as we have witness' all over."

"Right," Draco said, feeling stunned.

"You sleep with that know-it-all, and I get Potter out of here for you. Simple, huh?"

"Wait," Draco said suddenly. " How do I know your getting him out of here? How can I be sure you can?"

"Draco?" Nott asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's my last name?"

"Nott-"

"There's your answer, then," he smiled, shook Draco's hand, and walked down the opposite stairs and out of sight, leaving Draco with a room full of Slytherins, all of whom looked like their eyes were dangerously close to falling out of their sockets.

End of Prologue.


End file.
